The Love of A Vampire
by Three Kitsune Kits
Summary: After being laughed at by my crush, for my love, I run. I collapsed and cried, a figure appeared over me. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is how I fell in love with a vampire. YAOI! AU! vampire!Sasuke X human!Naruto!
1. Chapter One: Meeting The Vampire

Resse-chan: ...I don't know. Really, it just attacked me.

Warning: Yaoi, blood, and did I mention Yaoi?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all, I wish I did though.

* * *

Hello, Greetings, and What it do? My name's Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 19 years old, fresh out of high school, and in love with a beautiful girl whose name is Sakura. We've been friends since middle school, and I've had this huge crush on her ever since. Though I've been dropping hints like mad, that day I was going to come out_ (1) _and ask her to be my girlfriend. It was a beautiful day really, so I don't know how this all happened. He just walked right into my life, really. At first I hated his guts, and then it slowly started to form into love. This is the story of how I, Uzumaki Naruto, fell in love with a vampire.

I was standing in front of her nervously. The woman in front of me was 19 also with pretty white skin, beautiful green eyes, luscious pink hair and a body to die for. Her name was Haruno Sakura, the love of my life, my best friend, and I'd just confessed my love for her.

She stood there in front of me still, her jade eyes unblinking.

"Sakura-chan, did you hear me? I said I love you." I said looking at her worried.

She blinked then she busted into an uncontrollable laughter, "Ha, ha, that's, ha, funny Naruto, you know I don't like you like that! You're defiantly not hot enough to date me! You're like a brother or a book, or something else I would never date!"

I gave a weak smile, trying to ignore the sounds of my heart shattering into a million little pieces, "Ha, yeah, you know I was only joking around." I said then turned around so she couldn't see the tears filling my eyes. "Ah, I got to go, Sakura-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I took off.

I heard her calling out my name, but I kept going without looking back. 'How could she laugh it off like that?' I thought, 'Am I really so unattractive that no one will ever really love me?'

'Ah, of course not,' said a voice in my head.

"Go away, Kyuu, I don't want to talk to you." I said still running, my tears beginning to fall.

'Ah, as you wish.' Said the voice, then it was silent again.

I ran until I could no longer run, then I crawled until I had no more strength to move, and just curled up in a ball, crying my broken heart out.

'Why do you cry, little one?'

"I said, I didn't want to speak to you, Kyubbi." I managed to stutter out between my broken sobs.

'I do not appreciate being called a fox demon. Answer my question, why do you cry?'

I sniffed and shook, "Why do you want to know?"

The voice growled, 'You have disturbed me from my sleep with your pathetic wailing. Now answer me, why are you crying like a little girl?" the voice boomed in my head.

I let loose another broken sob, this time from fear.

The voice gave a sigh in my head, 'You're pathetic, really. I'll end your misery.'

"What?" I got out, but the voice didn't respond.

A shadow fell over me instead.

I managed to look up about to tell the person to go away, when I met dark onyx eyes, they stared back at me. I let a whimper pass my lips as the figure looked down at me.

The owner of the onyx eyes was pale, a sickly pale, his hair a black that was spiked in the back and straight in the front. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" he said his pale peach lips moving to slowly form a smirk, "I think I won't actually kill you." His voice was deep, silky, and seductive, it should be a sin alone to hear such a voice. "What is your name, little one?" he asked as he started to walk closer, and then stopped at the end of shadows.

I felt compelled to tell him, as if something was making me, "U-Uzumaki N-Naruto." I stuttered out.

He smirked showing perfect white teeth, though his canines were larger than normal.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them; something was nudging at the barriers around my mind.

His smirk widened, "Like them?" he asked running his tongue over the enlarged canines, "They're pretty, and sharp, do you want to feel them, Naruto?"

I slowly nodded and uncurled myself, and slowly walked towards the man in the shadows. When I was in front of him; also in the shadows, I lifted a finger and ran it over the tooth.

The man gave a shudder and his tongue which had just licked the canine came out and pulled my finger into his mouth.

It was as if I couldn't move as he used his wet muscle to prick my finger against one of those sharp teeth.

My eyes widened as I remembered what had larger canines than normal, as he started to suck on my finger as it bled.

He gave a moan as he moved his hand up to grasp on to my wrist, closing his eyes.

"Y-you're a, a-"

His eyes snapped back open, instead of onyx eyes they were a blood red with three comas in each eye. He let my finger slip out of his mouth as he smirked, his fangs even larger than before, "A vampire, little one?" he said, finishing of my sentence.

My gaze started to fog, and I wobbled some on my feet.

The vampire caught me just as I was about to fall and held me close to his chest, as he still smirked down at me. "Remember, my name little one. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I will have you for my mate."

…….Then it all went black.

* * *

Resse-chan: Ugh, there. All done for the first chap. Plz R&R! 


	2. Chapter Two: I'd Move Time For You

Resse-chan:…..I love you all. So. Much. /// thank ya all for the reviews! I feel so special, really. But here's a warning, my grammar and spelling aren't that good. SO if you see any mistakes, can you bring them to my attention? Thank you.

Warning: YAOI! (A/N: I am addicted, just ask Fallen or Kitten) Sakura bashing, blood, violence, smoking, I guess that's all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish though.

Resse-chan: Ok, I'm comfortable, have my MP3 player, 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance is on replay and the plot bunnies are biting. I'm good to go!

'……' Kyubbi

'……' Naruto's thinking

'…..' Sasuke

* * *

_Ah, so you've come back for more, I see? So you're interested in this forbidden love? I hope your ready for this trip, kiddies. Cause this is going to be one **hell of** **a** story._

My eyes flickered open, and I stared up at my ceiling, "Was it all a dream?" I muttered as I got this incredible headache. I groaned and lifted my hand to hold my forehead, when I saw something on my finger. "Oh my god…." I whispered. On my index finger was a bandage wrapped securely around it. My breath quickened, but I forced myself to calm down, "Shhh, Naruto, calm down." I said trying to give myself a pep talk, "Your clumsy enough, it could be from anything." I said.

'But you know it isn't, you know what really happened.'

I groaned as I felt the headache get worse, "Shut up Kyuu, you don't even know what happened." I said as I swung my legs off the bed and walked towards my bathroom.

'Ah, but I do know what happened, kit.' Kyubbi chuckled, it vibrating in Naruto's head, causing him to moan in pain, 'I'm part of you remember? I am you, well the better part of you. I know what happened to our body.'

I sneered in the mirror as I held the sink tightly in my hands, "Then what the fuck happened, Kyuu?" I growled out.

Kyubbi laughed again, 'Do not get mad at me, because you could not stop a vampire from declaring you his mate after he tasted your blood.' It was quiet for a little while, '……although if you would just let me out, that would have never happened. You would have tasted his blood, as you bathed in it, instead.'

I made a face as I stripped out of the clothes from yesterday, "Ew, don't be so disgusting! That's why I don't let you out, you have this fetish for blood, and you would go around killing people and bath in the chaos you've created." I turned on the shower, checked it then got in.

'What's wrong with that? I like bathing in the blood of those who have wronged us.'

'……so would I…'

"What did you say, Kyuu?" I said as I started to wash my body.

'That wasn't me kit, I think we just had company……really hot, blood sucking company.' He purred.

I groaned as I rinsed off, and started washing my hair, "Don't say it, maybe if we're quiet he'll go away."

A deep, seductive, sinful chuckle vibrated in my head causing me to shudder, 'Not a chance little one, not a chance.' 

Then it was quiet, no Kyubbi, or the voice.

I sighed as I got out of the shower, and dried off. I walked back into my room and went to my closet.

It wasn't anything grand, just enough to hold my clothes, and my few pairs of shoes.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and an orange shirt, with a pair of shoes. I put the items on the bed, and then went to my small dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers, then slipped on my clothes, I had just finished putting on my shoes when my door bell rung. I blinked and walked to the door, 'Whose at my door, I don't remember have anyone come over before class….'

I opened the door to see Sakura; I fidgeted as I felt the familiar stinging in my eyes, "S-Sakura-chan….."

She smiled as if she didn't notice how her name came out broke, "Hey, Naruto! You want to walk to class together?" she asked.

I swallowed hard then put on a fake smile, "Of course, Sakura-chan!" I said, 'She's acting as if yesterday never happened.' I thought sadly, as I grabbed my wallet, cell phone, and keys then locked my apartment door before I followed Sakura.

'I really do hate that pink thing….' muttered Kyubbi, finally talking. He hadn't said a word since this morning.

'_Kyuu, I thought something had happened to you!' _I thought back as I walked towards an alleyway, it was a short cut to the shop that has the best ramen in the world. And that's what I want to eat, now that I'm on lunch break.

'Aw, I didn't know you cared kit!' he chirped happily in my head.

'_Shut up, it just was quiet, that's all. I'm just so use to you rambling, that it was a little strange, is all.' _

A cloud had covered up the sun, putting me in temporary darkness, but I shrugged and continued down the alleyway since I knew it by heart from walking down it so many times before.

'Watch out, kit.'

'_What?'_ I thought just as I bumped into a hard chest, "Oh, I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." I said as I started to go around, but an arm wrapped around me.

"Now, it isn't polite to just ignore your future mate, Naru-chan." said that voice that sent a shiver up my spine.

I slowly looked back, hoping that I was wrong, '_Ugh, of all the times I'm actually right, why does it have to be now?'_

He smirked showing his still larger than normal fangs, but not as large when he had tasted my blood, "How ill you think of me, Naruto-chan." He said his eyes flickering with amusement.

"Why are you bothering, me? Anyways aren't vampires supposed to sleep during the day?" I hissed back through clenched teeth.

He smirked, "Oh, that, yes I'm suppose to be asleep, but the closeness of my still pure mate awoke me." his smirk widened, "Ah, but now I must leave you, I haven't had my meal yet, so I do not have enough power to keep that cloud in front of the sun. I bid you farewell, my love." He said, grabbing my hand that had the bandage on it and gave the back of my hand a kiss. He backed away as he slowly let go of my hand and dissolved into the shadows.

'Look to the sky….'

I looked up more so to humor the vampire. What I saw made me gasp in shock.

There the cloud slowly moved away from the sun, then it sped up, the sky changing colors, and then slowing down once again, it was night time, dawn really. The sun was just about to peek over the horizon. Then it seemed to rewind to show just when the cloud moved away from the sun.

'I will move time its self, if it stood in my way of making you mine. I will have you, Uzumaki Naruto….'

* * *

Resse-chan: There, all done for the second chap.! Was it good, I'm not so sure it came out how I wanted it? I don't think it got across the message I wanted it to. Eh, oh well. R&R and tell me what you thought! 


	3. Chapter Three: Brides, More like Maids!

Resse-chan: TT-TT I am so sorry! I didn't know all you anonymous people! I thought that either Fallen or Kitten had already set it so it was enabled. Cause on my solo account I have it, and I didn't think to check on this joint one. Ugh, forgive me, nice anonymous people? You can review now, if ya want! - Thank you Kakashi1013 for telling me, if you hadn't I think I would have went through the whole story without even noticing.

Warning: Still suck, and will have the occasional mistakes! (-cough- all lot of them –cough-) YAOI! (My favorite part, yes, yes.) Sakura bashing (if not in this one, in the next for sure!) Cussing and the drawing of blood from an adorable uke.

Disclaimer: I can only dream, and hope.

Resse-chan: Hmmm, should I be mean to Naruto? (Readers: NO!) Was that a yes? Ok! I'll be mean to Naru-chan!

'……' Kyubbi

'……' Naruto's thinking

'…..' Sasuke

* * *

-Sasuke's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and lifted myself out of my favorite coffin, which was lined with black pillows.

I groaned and moved my teeth together in a biting fashion, trying to sink my fangs into something; anything.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama, so early in the morning, well its actually night, and you're already thinking of blood." said a soothing voice that held an undertone that told of her true nature.

"Aleera, you should know how much I love it in the morning," I said smirking as he opened a small compartment that held many vials of blood incase he did not feel like going out and hunting; like right now. He took one of many vials of blood and uncorked it, bringing it to his mouth.

"Uchiha-sama, I wouldn't do that…." Said a second softer voice but still held the same undertone.

I snarled loud enough for the three females to hear. Though only two had spoken I knew that they were all out there, they never went anywhere without each other. "You shall be quiet! I will do as I please, you have no say. You only do what you are told."

"Yes, we are sorry, Uchiha-sama." They said in unison.

I brought the vial to my lips and tilted my head back as the red liquid made its way done my throat. Suddenly I went into a gagging fit, coughing, and coking while holding my throat.

The top of my coffin opened to reveal my 'brides', one had red hair, with green eyes, and ivory. One had blond hair and blue eyes, with naturally slightly tanned skin. The last had black hair and brown eyes, and dark skin. They were in their usual loose night gowns as the gazed down at me.

"Shhh, Uchiha-sama, do you want us to help? You have not asked us….." said the red head; Marishka.

I glared as I held my throat tighter, 'What is going on? I made sure it was fresh, I filled them up with that virgin's blood, so it should still be good.' 

I groaned as the blond; Verona helped me hack all the blood back up.

I glared as Aleera smirked at me, "Uchiha-sama, you should have listened. Though you are the master, we have lived longer. We have been breathing since your farthest, even remotest relative was alive, and become what we are from their descendents. We do know what we are talking about most of the time, young Uchiha-sama." She rolled off her tongue smugly.

"You shall hold you tongue, before you lose such a talented thing." I said lifting myself out of one of my many coffins. Of course I have a normal bed; I just like to use my coffins more.

My 'brides'; actually their more like company, maids, wet nurses when I was but a child, more along those lines, helped me towards my bathroom.

"Don't do that Uchiha-sama, my tongue is used more for than just talking my way out of things." Aleera said in her naturally seductive voice; it wasn't as if she was trying to come on to me, her voice just comes out like that.

I felt a small heat rise to my cheeks as I choose not to answer such a question.

Aleera's brown eyes flashed with amusement, "Don't think so dirty Uchiha-sama, I did not mean such things." she said causing the others to laugh.

The heat in my face grew; but only a little, "Shut up." I grumbled like I use to when I was a child. They would say things that I thought had a sexual meaning, and I would blush, just to have one say they meant something different causing the other two to laugh at me. Over 200 years, I have still not found anything better to say or do than 'shut up' when they laugh.

Marishka smiled down at me as they helped me undress, "Do not be so mean, Sasuke-san! We were only having a little fun."

Verona like she has done every time sat on side if the large tub that could fit at least ten people in it, and checked the temperature as she ran the water, "Yes, Sasuke-san, do not become angry."

Aleera smiled as she helped me into the tub, making sure my head didn't go all the way under, "Or we'll not come when you need help to get out of the tub." She said her voice heavily laced with playfulness.

I sighed, "Why do I keep such troublesome women around? It is no wonder that I like other men." I said and waved them off.

They let out a snicker, "We will come back in an hour Sasuke-san!" they called as they walked out and closed the giant wooden door behind them.

'I wonder what my love is up to.' I mussed as I started to bathe.

It had been a month or so since I've showed him exactly how far I would go to make him mine. Though I will admit that did drawn my powers; having not fed before I pulled such a stunt that would have normally just taken little of my power if any at all.

Naruto's been blocking his mind from me ever since, I still haven't figured out how he learned how to do that. But as soon as I find the person who taught me how, they will no longer be among the living, or then living dead.

I sighed as the door swung open, "Hn, an hour already?" I said as I rinsed my hair.

"Fu, fu Sasuke-kun! Were you expecting me?" asked a shrill voice.

My eyes widened and I looked over to see an pale figure with pale blond hair in a high pony tail, and blue eyes not nearly as beautiful as my love's in an short dark purple dress, and black heels. I glared at the figure as she ignored it and smiled showing her smaller fangs.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, since you are bathing why not let me join you?" she said trying to sound seductive as she slowly let her hair down to fall to her knee caps as she shook it free.

"Yamanaka-sama, excuse us, we must help Uchiha-sama dress." Said my favorite females as the hurried in bowing their heads in fake respect as I stood up and Marishka wrapped a fluffy black towel around my waist to shield my body from Yamanaka Ino's eyes.

They hurried me out of the bathroom and into my room where my favorite black coffin sat on a golden platform with lit black candles, and a dark wooded wardrobe, and one chair and desk.

"You poor thing you!" gushed Verona as she brushed my hair, her country accent very noticeable.

"Yes, you poor dear, having such a hideous woman come in there while you were as naked as the day you were born!" said Marishka her Irish accent coming out heavily.

"Yea, I woulda been hit that girl if she had came in on me!" said Aleera her own accent coming out; I still haven't figured out what it is, it isn't as obvious as the other twos.

"Now, now my maidens, that is very rude; even if it is very true." I said my true speech coming in.

Even though our accents were they all told that we were not from this century or the one before that. You would have to go back to the medieval times, and search the records very thoroughly, if they have not been lost by time, it will only be a brief if any at all description of us.

-Normal P.O.V

Sasuke smirked as they all joked around, the older females laughing among themselves as the helped the Uchiha dress.

They pulled out slick black boxers, black jeans that slipped off of his slim, pale hips, a black belt with silver studs, black shoes, and a black tight black shirt with a long black trench coat. Then they put black sunglasses on him. _(1)_

"You're the one, Neo Anderson."_(2)_

"Shut up, and stop joking around and you wonder why I don't take you three out to watch Matrix Reloaded…." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

The three women laughed, "So mean, Sasuke-san!" they said in unison as they snapped their fingers.

They all know wore long halter top gowns in different colors.

Aleera's was a black.

Verona's was a deep maroon.

Marishka's was a deep forest green.

They all walked out of his room; with Sasuke in front of course.

"SO, Sasuke-kun, are you coming to my annual ball?" Ino said sickly sweet.

Sasuke forced a smile onto his face, actually it was more of a bearing of his fangs, as he forced out as nicely as he could "I have been present for your family's ball every year, Yamanaka-san. I haven't missed it yet."

She didn't seem to get the hint that he didn't like her in his castle, for she kept batting her eyelashes at him, "So have you found a mate yet, Sasuke-kun? I could be her if you wish it."

He actually smirked, 'You and every other female and male thing on this God forsaken plant. Except for my Naru-chan…….Where are you, little one?' he thought. "Yes, Yamanaka-san, I have found myself a mate."

She smiled thinking it was her, "So you've finally agreed?! Well, let's have the wedding-"

"I've found a mate, but you are not him, Yamanaka-san."

Ino pouted as she tried to put on hurt puppy dog eyes, "Really? I bet she's not as beautiful as me! What does she look like, I demand to know!"

Sasuke's eye twitched, he and her both knew that they were of pure breed vampire families so they must treat each other with respect. Though because Sasuke's family has always been pure, while Ino's turned pure a couple of centuries ago she was supposed to show him more respect. But he held his tongue, something he was raised and taught to do, "He has blond hair that shines in the light, his eyes are the purest blue known to man, his skin a beautiful tan, and when he smiles. It's like the sun really, only not as lethal to me. He's a really treasure, I'm surprised he hasn't been picked up already."

"May I ask her name, Sasuke-kun?" she seethed.

"Uzumaki Naruto is my future mate's name….."

"SHE SOUNDS JUST LIKE ME!" hollered Ino as she stood up from the chair that she had sat in, and stomped her foot like a spoilt brat. "I COULD BE ALL THOOSE THINGS FOR YOU! I COULD SHINE, AND BE PURE! I'M PROBLY JUST AS TAN; ANYWAYS WHO CAN GET A TAN AS A VAMPIER?! MY SKIN IS AS TAN AS IT GETS! I CAN SMILE LIKE THE EFFIN' SUN!!!" she hissed her eyes turning a deep red in anger.

Sasuke's eyes turned a deeper blood red in anger of someone trying to insult and amount to his mate, "You will be quite! You are in my home, screaming like you own my castle! You have disrespected me multiple times, but I have let them slip! You shall address me as Uchiha-sama! I did not give you permission to call me by first name!" his glared hardened as her eyes turned back blue but his went even redder as the trait of the Uchiha's showed in him as his fangs lengthened and his eyes gained three camas, "And you will not speck of my mate. You will never amount to my pet, if you try and lay a hand on him, I will kill you. I will kill you, your mother, your father; you whole family, even anyone remotely related to you shall die. DO I make myself clear?"

The three vampire 'brides' showed up and smiled showing their fangs, "Ah, well Yamanaka-san, it seems you have over stayed your not so welcome." They said together as the advanced on her, causing her to retreat. "You must leave know before you anger Sasuke-sama, anymore……Or we could always just….play." they said softly and innocently, but the younger female picked up on the deadliness of the three elder women.

"Uh, n-no, how about a rain check, ladies, um tootles!" she ran out the open door and across the drawbridge. When she was across the bridge she stood her ground, "I'LL GET THAT UZUMAKI NARUTO! EVEN IF IT DOES COST ME MY LIFE, AND THE LIFE OF MY FAMILY! SHE WILL SUFFER FOR STEALING YOU AWAY FROM ME, UCHIHA-SAMA!" she yelled shaking her fist.

Then cowardly ran into the night as she saw the three female figures stand still, their eyes glowed the ancient color of an angry elder vampire; gold, and their extended nails and fangs glittering in the moon light.

"Marishka, Verona, Aleera. I want you to watch over my mate, I do not want Yamanaka-san, harming him. If she's an big enough idiot to do so, kill her." He said in a chilling voice.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama." The three females said, noticing the voice of their master not the voice of the child they once took care of.

There was a sound of cracking bones for a period of time, and then three wolves took off into the night.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the wolves run out into the forest that surrounded his castle. When he felt them pass the barrier, he started to fade into the shadows, "Actually, I do feel like hunting tonight….." he muttered to the silence as he disappeared also.

T.B.C…..

* * *

Resse-chan: Ok! Six pages, huh, huh! How 'bout them apples! Is it longer, or no? Should I still try and make it longer? PLZ R&R AND TELL ME HOW BAD I SUCKED OR IF YOU LIKED IT!

_Wait for it. Waiiittt forr ittt! _

_Ha! __savelove__, Does it still sound like the matrix? Lol. Stuck that in last minute._


	4. Chapter Four: You Say, I Say

Resse-chan: Ah, like I said, I suck at grammar, and I won't actually notice the mistakes until somebody mentions it to me. Because I see the words when I'm typing, and when I skim it too…..But then you say I have some mistakes! …..So I'll just have to take more time out too re-read it more than once. So the chapters will probably come out a day or two later after their finished. I need to fix my grammar and spelling mistakes anyways.

Warning: **Yaoi**, if you do not like the idea of two guys getting it on, then do not read. **Cursing**, because how can you write a story without it? And of course the long awaited **Sakura Bashing**.

Disclaimer: I, Resse-chan, do not own Naruto and company. But I do own a Neji keychain!

Resse-chan: Ok, hope this is still good!

'……' Kyubbi

'……' Naruto's thinking

'…..' Sasuke

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked slowly down the side walk to his apartment building. He was exhausted, pretty much all most about to kill over right here and now.

'_Why is college so exhausting? Who invented school?! Who ever invented the thing I hope they effin' burning in hell for it!' _

A voice let out a deep chuckle in the depths of his mind, 'That's not very nice, Naru-kun……' purred Kyubbi, 'I'm suppose to be the one who wishes ill on others…….Careful or you'll defile yourself further….'

"Shut up, Kyubbi……" he muttered under his breath as his apartment came into view.

'But it's so much fun to talk to you Naruto-kun!' he said pretending to be an annoying fan girl; and pulling it off quiet well.

He cut across the almost empty parking lot, "Why are you messing with me? Aren't I good to you? I haven't put you in that cell in that dark room in years. So why do you torment me?" he asked as he walked up the stairs going up to the fourth floor and down till he reached the last door, and started to dig around looking for his keys in his front jeans pocket.

'Oh, you've been very kind to me, Naruto-chan. More so than you have been to that….sexy…..delicious…….blood sucking…..'

Kyubbi's talking stopped and it was replaced by loud lust filled moans.

Naruto made a disgusted face, "Please, keep that to your self." He muttered again as he blocked his mind off from Kyubbi's half.

He's had to learn how to block and separate his mind from Kyubbi since he was a child, because of such acts. Usually it was of him begging to be let out.

But Naruto knew to never let that happen again, he knew what happened when he was let out. He remembered the many visits to the shrink because of it, the isolation. How he had almost lost his mind, he never wanted to go back. So he built a place. A place where Kyubbi couldn't get out of, in the deepest part of his mind is where the place was hidden away. A place that Kyubbi hated and feared……

Naruto sighed happily as he found the keys and unlocked his door. He had stepped in and was about to close the door when he heard a whine. He opened his door wide again and saw three dogs? Or were they wolfs? They could just be really big dogs.

The three wolf like dogs sat in front of his door. They whimpered and whined.

Naruto's blond eyebrows knitted together, "Why are you here? Such well looking dogs, surly you have a home."

After all they did look well taken care off.

One was black with intense dark brown eyes, one's fur was pure white and held unnatural looking blue eyes, and one's was a light gray, with green eyes that bore into his soul. They all held an air of pride, had great posture, their coats shined in the dim light, and their eyes. Their eyes are what drew Naruto in, they seemed to tell him, 'Let me in……let me in…..You _have_ to let me in……..Let me in…..' it frightened him slightly but he did as the eyes told him.

"Fine, come on inside."

The three dogs, no wolfs, seemed to smirk as the black one stood up on all fours from its sitting position, and walked in. The black one went inside and sat by his side, but the gray one and white one sat still and watched him.

"Come on in, I won't hurt you." To this the gray one walked in and sat next to the black one leaving the white one to sit and stare up at him, "Come on, see the other two are inside. Why don't you come too?" But the white one sat firm, not moving an inch, but its eyes still telling him to let it in.

'….Tell her she can come in……' said Kyubbi as he watched the whole scene through Naruto's eyes. He knew that they were no ordinary dogs, or wolfs even. He knew what they really were and why they were coming in one at a time, and why this one hadn't yet.

"Fine, you can come in." he said too tired to question Kyubbi's strange logic right now, but it seemed he was right as the white one came right on in, and he closed the door behind her. "Ok, you three make yourselves comfortable, but not too comfortable. I'm going to go take a shower." He said. He didn't know why he was telling them this, but he felt like he needed to.

They watched as Naruto walk around a corner, and heard a door close then water turn on.

After a few minutes the sound of bones once again cracking filled the room.

In their place stood The Brides of Uchiha, currently and more pacifically Uchiha Sasuke.

"He's a cutie, ne?" said Aleera.

"Yes, he is." said Verona back, "Now, what were we suppose to do again?"

"Shush, you do not remember?" said Marishka, "Uchiha-sama said he wanted us to watch over Uzumaki-san, and to kill Yamanaka-sama is she tried anything on Uzumaki-san."

The other two **vampiresses** made noises of understanding as they heard the water turn off.

Naruto came back into the front room in only a small blue towel around his hips to see the three women in place of the three dogs that looked like wolfs.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, it didn't sound like you got behind your ears at all!" said Verona smiling kindly showing her glittering fangs.

"Stupid!" hissed Marishka showing her fangs, "Don't smile so wide or he'll see them!"

"Shut up!" pouted Verona, "He can see yours too, since you just hissed."

Aleera sighed and shook her head as she slowly walked towards the fear frozen teen and smiled, showing of her fangs, "Ne, Uzumaki-san, I assume you know what we are?"

He whimpered in slight fear and nodded his head.

"Good! Then you do know why were here, right?"

He closed his eyes tightly, "So you can suck me dry? Because I didn't let Uchiha-san make me his mate?"

Aleera blinked and raised an eyebrow, "Uh, no, no, we're here because Uchiha-sama asked us to watch you! He didn't want anything happening to his mate, is all."

-Naruto's P.O.V

I opened my eyes again to still see the red head and blond still arguing, "Your not?"

The woman before me who had black hair that fell to her waist, with dark skin, and dark brown eyes, smiled at me her eyes laughing, "Of course not! If we were do you think they," she nodded her head towards the two females who were now rolling on the floor trying to claw each other's eyes out, "Would be acting natural and not trying to kill you?"

I blushed, "I guess not….."

"SO are you going to put any clothes on anytime soon? I mean it doesn't really bother me, what ever floats your boat. I'm actually kind of use to it since Sasuke sometimes chooses to walk around in his birthday suit, where everyone can see him."

I blushed as I turned around and scurried to my room, the vampire's laughter following me.

'She's a funny, vamp is she not?'

"Shut up, Kyuu…." I said pulling on my light blue pajama bottoms. "But I can't help to wonder…….. If he needs to send those three to watch me, where is he?"

-Ino's P.O.V

I watched from across the street as the three wolves went into the apartment one at a time.

The one who had opened the door had brighter blonde hair than me, and had golden skin, and even from such a far distance I could see how bright the person's blue eyes were.

"So this is the skank you were talking about, Uchiha-sama? She is pretty I'll admit, but she's human. And humans, they just die……So sad really…….." I said starting to walk away down the sidewalk. Then I tripped and fell on my beautiful face when I tried to get away when I heard a wolf sound its howl. I looked up to see the apartment window opened and the three older vampiresses's heads were sticking out.

"We now watch over this child, Yamanaka-sama!" called the blond.

"Do not try to harm this beautiful child that Sasuke has chosen as his queen!" called the one with black hair.

"For if you do try and harm this child, Uchiha-sama has given us permission to kill you, and we will not hesitate to do so!" the red head called.

They then pulled their heads back in as they let out an evil laugh, their warning bouncing in my head.

I glared, and picked myself up and started to walk away. "Don't worry, I'll find a way…."

"DO IT AND I'LL RIP YOUR FANGS OUT AND LET YOU SLOWLY DIE IN THE SUN!!!" boomed a voice causing me to throw myself to the sidewalk and cover my head with my arms in fear.

--Next Day --

-Normal P.O.V

Naruto yawned as he slammed his hand down on his alarm clock silencing the annoying thing. He stretched as he felt something snuggle closer to him. He opened his eyes and saw black, blond, and red.

3…..2….1…

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The three vampiresses jumped awake, fully alert as they bared their fangs thinking that something was trying to attack their charge. When they saw nothing trying to harm the young blonde they blinked and looked up at him in confusion, "What is wrong Uzumaki-san?" they asked yawning.

Naruto calmed down as he remembered who they were, and why they were here. "Ah, I'm sorry Marishka-san, Verona-san, and Aleera-san. It was nothing, really."

"Then why did you scream? You do know that vampires sleep in the morning right? So you can't just go around screaming randomly anymore now that we're living with you. Now go back to sleep." One of the muttered as they laid their heads back down on his chest like they do when Sasuke use to come and sleep with them after he had a nightmare.

"Um, Onee-sans, I have class soon……As in I have them in an hour."

"So?" one muttered.

"Just skip it." said another.

"Children, making classes so late at night…." The last muttered.

"No, no I can't skip this one. I'm almost failing that class!" he whined trying to push the human leeches off of him.

"Fine, fine, we'll come with. Hurry and get ready…" Marishka yawned as they finally got off of him.

He nodded and crawled out of his bed and went into his bathroom.

-Aleera's P.O.V

When Naruto-san had walked out we all had just lain back down in a bundle and went back to sleep.

Then the door bell rang.

"No…" I groaned.

"Answer it."

"You do it."

So we ended up playing 'rock, paper, scissors.'

I growled out when I lost and slowly pulled myself up and out the room, ignoring their snickers.

I made sure that my night gown was on right, and then answered the door. On the other side was a human female who seemed as old as Naruto-san.

She had the brightest, ugliest pink hair, with the hugest forehead known to man and vampire kind that reflected the sun light that hit me in the eyes causing me to hiss out in pain as she looked at me with her vomit colored eyes, "Who are you?" her voice sounded like nails scratching against a chalkboard repeatedly.

"Go away, we don't want to catch any of your ugly." I said slamming the door in her disgusting face, and walked back to Naruto's room and settled down when Naruto came in wearing his blue towel.

"Who was that?" he asked as he went through his closet.

"Ugh, some pink haired freak, with the ugliest eyes, in some skanky outfit." I muttered closing my eyes as the towel dropped trying to go back to sleep.

"YOU CLOSED THE DOOR ON SAKURA-CHAN?!"

I shrugged, "Eh, you say tomato, I say tomato. I say ugly ass skank, you say Sakura. It's the same thing, just pronounced differently."

"Aleera-chan, why would you close the door on her?!" he yelled. "She's going to kill me!"

I heard a rustling of clothes, "Her huge forehead almost blinded me, and the sunlight was about to fry me."

"She was that ugly?" asked either Verona or Marishka.

I wasn't paying attention anymore damn it, I'm trying to sleep! "Get up and see for yourself…" I said as I heard Naruto swing open the door.

-Sakura's P.O.V

Naruto flung open the door with only a pair of jeans on that weren't even buttoned or zipped, he was panting, and a blush was starting to cover his cheeks.

"Naruto…" I asked slowly, "Why did a woman barely dressed answer the door?"

He blushed harder, "Uh, that was my friend; friend's….um, sister! And she needed a place to crash, so yeah."

It was an obvious lie, but I went along with it, "Ok, why aren't you ready yet?"

He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, I woke up late?" he offered.

This lie was more believable, but it was still that; a lie, "Ok, can I come in?"

"S-sure, Sakura-chan, I'll be ready in a few." He said opening the door wide enough for me to step in, and closed it behind me.

He led me to the front room and said I could look around, then went off into a room closing to door that I presumed was the bathroom.

I looked around, saw his kitchen, living room, and small little study, and decided to check out his bedroom.

His walls were painted a light orange that were covered in pictures of us, bands, ramen, his floor covered in dirty clothes, and empty ramen containers, his queen sized bed that wasn't made had three grown women sleeping on it in night gowns on top of his messy blankest and sheets, the normal single male bedroom. Wait……THREE WOMEN IN NIGHT GOWNS ASLEEP ON HIS BED?!

"NAAARRUUUTTTOOOOO!!!!!!" I yelled hysterical, awaking the women on his bed, and Naruto came running in his orange toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Smakruha-chwan?" he said around the foam and toothbrush.

"Who are they, and why are they in your bed?!" I yelled pointing at the waking women as they slowly rubbed sleep out of their eyes.

Naruto blinked, "Owh, thwat's Alwaeeraw-chwan, Vewrowa-chwan, n' Mawisrhnka-chwan." He said proudly.

"Did you sleep with them?" I asked softly.

"Ywa," he said still brushing his teeth, "Thwat's why I was lwat, they wouldn'wt get woff."

"Yea, that's why I was late, they wouldn't get off.'" said the red head looking at me bored. "I thought I would translate."

"You whore!" I yelled pointing at Naruto, then rounded on the women, "You should be ashamed! He's only 19 while your at least 30! You're child molesters, pedophiles, rapists, sluts, prostitutes, hookers!"

"What? All we did was sleep, we're only all those things if….ew! You think we slept with Naruto-san?! That's disgusting, and wrong! We don't like him like that, besides Sasuke-sama would have our heads if we did!" said the blond.

"And we're only in our 20s you bitch!" yelled the one with black hair.

After 2 hours of explaining from Naruto, I finally figured out what were going on.

Their names were Marishka-san, Verona-san, and Aleera-san, and they were friends of someone Naruto knew and they needed a place to stay. Since Naruto only had one bed they all slept in the same bed, but nothing else.

"Oh, ok!" I said smiling, "It's nice to meet you Marishka-san, Aleera-san, Verona-san."

"It's sad we can't say the same to you."

"What?"

"Nothing, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto smiling, "Since I missed my only two classes today, I'm going to go back to bed. Ja, Sakura-chan." He said slipping back into bed next to the three women.

"'Kay, Ja ne, Naruto, Marishka-san, Aleera-san, Verona-san!" I said smiling.

Instead of answering I felt them glare at me, I turned around and it looked like their eyes glowed gold. Then I blinked and they were fast asleep. I shrugged it off and walked out of Naruto's apartment closing the door and locking it behind me.

"What were you doing in there?" said a dark, deep voice.

I looked up to see a guy that looked extra sexy with his pale skin, dark eyes, and black bluish hair. I blushed, "Come again?" I said.

His eyes narrowed, "I said why you were inside of my Naru-chan's apartment?" he growled.

"Eh? 'Your Naru-chan'? Oh! You mean Naruto! I'm one of his friends, Haruno Sakura." I said smiling sweetly at him.

He glared darkly, "Hn." He said breezing past me, and knocking on the door.

"Oh, their asleep, I wouldn't do that." I said turning around to look at the back of his head.

"Shut up, I didn't ask you, I know their asleep."

The door opened to see a glaring Aleera, then she looked at him and her face turned into a smile, "Ne, ne Sasuke-san! Back so soon, ne? Couldn't stay away from Naruto-kun for long, ne?" she said letting him and closing the door.

I walked down the stairs, "So that's Sasuke-san huh?" I said to myself walking down the side walk. "He's pretty cute…."

**T.B.C…..**

* * *

Resse-chan: There, all done. Not so good, but it has some Sakura-bashing, and nine pages! Three more than last time! Happy Good Friday, and Easter! Plz R&R and enjoy your weekend!


	5. Chapter Five: I'll Love You All

Resse-chan: Ah……Still nothing to say that won't spoil this chap. Eh, enjoy!

**IMPORTANT!!:**_My computer lost its internet, so I'm giving it to Fallen to beta and upload once I think I'm done. Thank Fallen, cuz she really didn't have to!_

Warning: YAOI! - Yes. Uh, Sasuke molesting! Uh, yaoi? And maybe some good old fashion hot steamy make-outs?

Disclaimer: Yes. I do own Naruto. Well I did for like 15 seconds. When you say? Didn't you see that part where Sasuke and Naruto kissed? Yea, that was me, all me. jk.

'……' Kyubbi

'……' Naruto's thinking

'…..' Sasuke

* * *

_So you listened to the blonde, eh? Well listen to me; Kyubbi. I bet you're all wondering about me, ne? I mean, how can you not? I'm me! __**(1)**__ Well Naru may not have known that I've talked to Sasuke this early on, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him, right? Right._

* * *

-Normal P.O.V 

-Inside Naruto's Mind

In a small dark square room lit only by one candle sat a figure. The figure was sitting on a dark red pillow its legs tucked under its self. The figure's thin, lethal, slightly curvy frame wore a maroon kimono with black trim on the edge of the sleeves, the bottom, and collar, with a black obi. Small pale hands that barley stuck out of the sleeves held a knee per hand. Its long nails painted a dark red. The slightly rounded face was just as pale as the hands, long red hair cascading around the figure falling to its waist, its full pink lips slightly parted. Its eyes covered by eyelids as the figure breathed slowly and calmly. Suddenly the eye lids snapped open to expose one golden-blue eye, and one violet-red eye, its pink lips pulling into a smirk as another figure appeared in front of it.

"….Kyuu-chan, 'm sleepy….." the small blond toddler said as he crawled into Kyubbi's lap, the baby's tan skin contrasting harshly against Kyubbi's pale skin.

Kyubbi stroked the small round whisker marked cheeks as the toddler closed his foggy blue gold rimmed eyes, "Then sleep little Naru-kit. I'll take care of our body while you rest. Don't you worry yourself one bit."

The boy snuggled against Kyubbi's exposed pale chest as the shoulders of his own light orange kimono fell off one of his shoulders, "…Love you, Kyuu-chan….."

Kyubbi smiled kindly, an act that was rarely seen on the opposite personality. While in comparison the other half always smiled. You could say they were different sides of the same coin, "You're so cute when you're your inner self, Naruto." He pecked him on the check.

Kyubbi suddenly vanished leaving Naruto's inner self sleeping on the deep red pillow.

"_Sweet dreams chibi Naru-kun, I'll be back soon….."_

Kyubbi's farewell echoing through out the small room.

-Outside of Naruto's Head

The blond that lay underneath a messy orange cover with two vampiresses laying over him asleep clicked open his blue eyes as red-violet started to bleed into one eyes and blue-gold the other. The blond clucked his tongue on the roof of his mouth as the spikes in his hair fell down a little more to frame his face more, and gained a slight red tilt to it.

"Ku, ku, ku he finally fell asleep, ne?" the once blue eyed blue said his voice deeper and more of a purr, "Finally, I haven't been out since……" The now more Kyubbi than Naruto's sentence was cut off as he felt sharp nails dig into the soft flesh of his neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Marishka glared, "And why have you taken over Uzumaki-san's body?"

Kyubbi's eyes went alit with happiness, "Ah! Marishka-chan! I've seen you from time to time, when I could sneak a peek! Your very beautiful, ne? More so in person!" he said smiling as if it were the most normal thing to say.

Marishka's right eye twitched, "You have five seconds to start explaining, before I chop off you head." She said in a mono toned voice.

Kyubbi sniffed, "Eh, so mean, Marishka-chan. Well…..I am your beloved Uzumaki-kun…..So to speak of course." He said lifting up a tan hand and waving his wrist in a circle, "It's complicated really. I'm Naruto, but I'm not."

Marishka's glared hardened, "Explain." She barked, not moving her hand. Her charge was in harm's way, she wasn't about to let someone take over his body, and let them just smooth talk their way out of it.

He sighed, "Ne, You know how Naruto acts like right? I know, you know, what he smells like, pure. NO one can be that pure, I repeat _no one_. It's just not possible, so smell again."

Marishka looked him over than did a quick sniff, her eyes widened and she sniffed again, "The smell…..its changed…."

Kyubbi smirked, "Of course it has! Like I said, no one's that pure. Everyone has some evil, dirtiness, est., I'm him! I'm his other personality so to speak. Give me a situation, and I'll tell you how I would handle it, and how he would."

Marishka lowered her hand, "Sasuke-sama's in bed with another woman, while your mates."

Kyubbi's eyes fogged as he grinned. He grinned a grin that sent a shiver down Marishka's spine, "Poor Naru-kun, he would run away and cry. Maybe even become suicidal."

"….What would you do?"

Kyubbi laughed coldly, "Why, I would make him watch as I embowel her with a plastic spoon. Then, I would shave her head with a butcher knife. Break every bone in her body besides her neck. I would slowly peal her skin off of her whole body. After, I would cut out her tongue so I wouldn't have to listen to her pleas for mercy. I wouldn't cut out her eyes though; I would want her to see me as I cut off every limb on her body. Then I would go on a killing spree. It would be beautiful, really!" he said with a twisted and excited smile on his face. A look that wasn't suppose to be on such a beautiful, and innocent face.

"Wow……. I mean, that's just….just….wow." she said looking at him astonished, not bothering to ask what would happen to Sasuke. Something told her she didn't want to know. Maybe it was that little twinkle in his eyes…… The twinkled that just dared and begged her to ask about her master.

It was quiet, the silence only being broken by the soft mummers of the still sleeping Verona.

After a few minutes Aleera opened the door with Sasuke following her, as she continued their conversation loudly, "….and then the bitch had the nerve to try and blind me with her forehead! As if her ugliness didn't already do any damage to my once perfect eye sight!"

Sasuke snorted a laugh, "She was pretty hideous, ne?"

Aleera smirked, "And that folks is the biggest understatement of the year! Curtsy of Uchiha Sasuke him self!" she said in an announcer voice. She pretended to hold a microphone in one hand, and an index card in the other.

He snorted another small laugh, then when he spotted that his love was awake he let a smirk take over his face, "You're awake, my beloved?"

The now some what red headed boy locked his now multi colored eyes with the vampire's pitch black eyes. He smirked back making the elder's slowly slip off of his face as he noticed something was wrong. "Ne, you're a pretty one aren't you?" he purred out.

Sasuke glared noticing that his love's voice sounded different. In fact he seemed different all together. His eyes were different, his hair was different, and his teeth looked a little sharper. Sasuke knew that in this time period that it was normal for humans to change how they looked, but that didn't explain his different smell. He smelled of….evil. "Aleera, Marishka, Verona. Leave." He growled out.

Verona stirred awake and slowly blinked open her eyes. She gave a yawn, and did a little stretch, "Ugh…..wha?"

"Leave!" his voice boomed in the room. Aleera and Marishka jumped at the voice, grabbed the dazed Verona, and dragged her out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Now, now, Uchiha-kun, don't you think that was a little much? I mean, you sounded like a spoilt child for a second there." He said calmly as if he didn't notice the look that the Uchiha was giving him.

The vampire moved quickly, so quickly that Kyubbi almost missed his movements. But he did so he braced him self, knowing that he wouldn't be able to dodge the move.

There was a thump, and Naruto's body was against the far wall. He pinned by his neck held in place by Sasuke's hand as it tightened around his throat. Sasuke's eyes turned blood red quickly. Instead of slowly bleeding in like they usually do, it was like a flash and they were a deep red. "Where's Naruto?" he growled, his fangs extending as he talked.

Kyubbi smirked, "So nice." He said dryly. He was happy that he noticed the movement and prepared him self, if he hadn't, his back would be in even more agonizing pain. He gave a fake smile, "It hurts that you don't remember me, Uchiha-kun!"

Sasuke thought for a spilt second, and then scowled, "I don't know you."

Kyubbi lifted a tan hand and held it against Sasuke's deathly pale cheek enjoying the contrast. "Yes, you do. Think harder. You know that you forgot some one. You know because you feel a nagging in the back of you mind. Are you listening to it? You need to listen. Just think it out. Who did you forget?" he smiled a small smile that still looked so, fake and strained almost. So…..out of place on that face of one who smiles so happily, and truly.

Sasuke gave him a look that clearly said that if he couldn't figure out who he was in the next two minutes that he was going to die. Die slowly and painfully for taking over his mate's body. He then pulled his cheek away as he thought, 'He's not one of the Elders, Counts, Countesses, or Purees. He's not Aleera, Marishka, or Verona. He's in Naruto's body, but it's not him…… Who am I forgetting? That stupid nagging voice, why won't it go away? It's almost as bad as the voice….that appears every time I look in Naruto's mind. Damn.' 

Kyubbi saw the look on Sasuke's face, "Ah, I've finally remembered, ne, Sasuke-kun? About time, I practically gave it away when I said the nagging voice in your head." He took a big breath of air when Sasuke loosened the hold on his neck. When Sasuke had lowered him so that his feet were touching the ground again he completely let his neck go, "That's better, you might not have caught on quickly, but you sure did react correctly to some one else being in Naruto's body."

"Kyubbi-san." He said in acknowledgement, his eye twitching in annoyance. Why, oh, why must he put up with this? Oh, yea. It's all for Naruto only for Naruto, and his pure, sweet blood.

Kyubbi smiled again, "No need to be so formal! I mean you do want to be mates. Just call me Kyubbi."

Sasuke shook his head once, "No, I want to be mates with pure Naruto, not you."

Kyubbi looked some what offended, but shrugged it off. "Well too bad, I'm part of him. You can't have one without the other with out one going crazy. We keep the other balanced. If I didn't have him my darkness would over whelm me. If he didn't have me…… there wouldn't be anything left for you but a shell. He has been hurt, broken, and torn. But if I weren't there to pick him up, to make him some what paranoid instead of blindly trusting everyone, I doubt he would still even be alive." He shrugged again, "Besides we're the same person, just a little different."

Sasuke thought over it, "I have questions-"

His sentence was cut off when Kyubbi stepped forward and pressed his lips against his, and slowly started to move them. Kyubbi bit his lip as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck letting him taste his blood. Sasuke's tongue swept out and licked his blood, and moaned at the taste. Of course it tasted a little different, but it still tasted like Naruto, just a little spicier and darker. Sasuke slipped his hands around the back of Kyubbi to grab his ass. Kyubbi opened his mouth so that his tongue could come out and play. When the wet muscle was pulled into Sasuke's mouth it pricked its self on one of Sasuke's fangs. Sasuke groaned as he pulled Kyubbi closer. Kyubbi felt Sasuke's fangs grow larger, and felt as he got a little bit warmer. Kyubbi started to push on his chest as he felt the need for air start to make its self known. Sasuke just growled, and pulled him closer. He sucked harder on the invading tongue, trying to get as much blood as possible. Seeing as he was a vampire, and didn't need as much air, he forgot about the other's need as his blood lust started to rise. He hadn't had blood that would stay down and that tasted this good in such as long time, the he just lost his self. He didn't usually care whose blood it was, it all tasted the same. That was, until he met Naruto. Ever since all other blood has tasted old, cold and dead as if he had sucked them right from a corpse that's as old as he was. Kyubbi managed to shove Sasuke away, he snapped open his eyes, gulping in air.

"You……idiot……I……need…….air……But….god…….you can…….sure…..make…..me…want……to…..give…..up…………..breathing." he said bent over holding his knees.

Sasuke was in a slight daze as he licked the last of Kyubbi's blood off of his lips. Then he started to absentmindly suck on his tongue, trying to get the last of the delicious blood. "Hmmm? Oh, yea. I forgot, sorry." Though he didn't sound sorry, not one bit. In fact he sounded as if he was ready to do it again, over and over a few more times.

Once Kyubbi got his breathing back to normal he smiled. An fun idea had struck him. "Hey, do you want to see Naru-chan?"

Sasuke lifted an eye brow, "'Naru-chan'? You mean Naruto, right?"

Kyubbi looked at him as if he was stupid. "Duh, who did you think I meant? Just let me sit down so we won't get hurt." He said walking past Sasuke and back to his bed. He laid down on it closing his eyes, "You do anything to harm our body, and I'll personal rip off your dick, and hand it to you up your ass." He said before he drifted off, back deep inside Naruto's mind.

Sasuke waited until his breath was even and steady before he crawled onto the bed. He laid down beside Naruto's sleeping form before he pulled the blond/red head against his body. He closed his eyes as he concentrated.

-Inside Naruto's Mind

Sasuke walked along in the darkness of Naruto's mind slowly. He'd finally came upon a door with a soft glow coming from under it after he'd seen many things. He reached out his hand, and twisted the knob opening the door.He stepped inside to see a small square room.

In the center of the room on a small rise was a smaller, younger version of Naruto in a light orange kimono seating on a dark orange pillow. Next to the blond, was the red head from before. Now in a dark red kimono with silver trimming and obi, with its hair pulled back in a low pony tail by a silver ribbon, sitting on a dark red pillow.

"Ah! You've finally found the room, ne, Uchiha-kun?" said his slightly taunting purr of a voice.

"Kyubbi." He said his eyes fixed on the glowing blond.

"Kyuu-chan, why is he here?" instead of the usually loud voice, his was nice and quiet, sending a shiver down Sasuke's spine.

"Well, he just wanted to come see you, Naru-kun! Isn't he pretty?" Kyubbi said struggling to keep back his laughter.

Chibi Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment. He was small, and chibi also. His black spiky hair was flat coming to a stop at the base of his neck, but was still spiky at the ends. He was short but still a few inches taller than Chibi Naruto, and his face was round. His eyes were more round but still not as much as Chibi Naruto's. When Sasuke had first arrived he had noticed to his horror that he was wearing a kimono. A bright pink kimono; an bright pink kimono with light pink butterflies on it.

Chibi Naruto let out a cute laugh that vibrated through out the small room.

A laugh that went straight to mini Sasuke's groin. He held back a groan that was trying to crawl up his throat. When he was sure that the noise wouldn't come out, and Naruto was done laughing, he asked the question, "Why am I in a pink kimono?"

Kyubbi coughed into his fist, a cough that sounded awfully like a laugh, "Well, you see, since Naru-kun's awake and rested, he has chosen to take full control of the mind. His self conscious or 'true self' has chosen what you are wearing."

Sasuke's eye twitched. Not a small twitch, but a big noticeable twitch. "Why?" he said through his teeth, "Why pink of all colors? Why not red, dark purple, navy blue, even? Why _bright _pink!"

The inner Naruto giggled lightly a little, "Oh, I'm sorry Uchiha-kun. The thoughts that I were getting were leading me to believe that you were just an aggressive girl. The little of what I could get out of Kyuu-chan didn't exactly help either." He smiled cutely his eyes turning into happy slits.

The kimono that Sasuke was wearing started to fade and darken turning into a deep black with dark navy blue trimming. A black tie appeared to hold back his hair, though his fringe stubbornly stayed in his face.

"Is this more to your liking Uchiha-kun?" the gentle voice said lightly.

Sasuke smirked, "Yes, very much so. So how many of you are there?"

The chibi blond smiled back, "There are many beyond comprehension." Suddenly the room was full of chibi Naruto all in the bright orange kimono. "Yet, there are none." Every Naruto disappeared leaving Sasuke in the room alone with the voice vibrating off the walls, "But, we're always here. But we're not. It is how you say……complicated, really." Chibi Naruto and Kyubbi reappeared.

Sasuke made a small noise of understanding. "What of you?" he said, turning to the red head.

Kyubbi smirked, showing sharp teeth, "I've explained that to you, Sasuke-kun. I-"

Sasuke glared, "I know, I know." He snapped, "When Inner Naruto multiplied he was the only one. I didn't see any replicas of you."

Kyubbi's smirk fell, his face turned serious before the smirk returned, only more strained, "Ah, you're a smart one, aren't you?" he said.

Sasuke's smirk came back full force, "Of course, no matter how young I might look, I've been alive for 1,000s of years. Now, why didn't you get copied?"

Kyubbi glared, "Like I've said before, because I am his other personality I am part of him, just like the miniature Naruto. We are different parts of him, different versions even, yet we are not, because we are different people. I did not become more because Naruto knows of me, and though today was the first time I've come out in ages, I've been used more than Naru-chibi here." He gestured to the chibi, "Because of that, I have been slowly losing the things that he can do, and becoming more solid."

Sasuke nodded his head, then looked back to the miniature version of his love, "Litt-, Naruto, when is your birth?"

The small boy, one of the two other personalities, tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Who do you mean me, Kyuu-chan, or Naruto-sama?"

"You."

"Oh, I was put into existence say…… two years ago, five years tops." He said shrugging.

Sasuke's head was tilted down so that his bangs covered his eyes as he processed the information he had received, "Then," he lifted his head, "I guess that I love you all, ne? Since your all part of my Naru-koi." He walked up and jumped onto the small rise, stood on his tippy toes and kissed Kyubbi on the lips, "I love you, Kyuu-kun." He walked over to the miniature Naruto and bent down and kissed him on the lips too, "I love you, Naru-kun." He said as he started to dissolve.

He saw Chibi Naruto's face turn scarlet as he turned his head away, "Um, I love you too, Sasu-chan." He said softly.

Kyubbi smirked, "Ohh, don't you worry Sasu-kun. I'll just love you up right! When Naru-kit or Naru-chan don't want to just sex you up, just give me a call!" Kyubbi said, saying his own goodbye in his own special way, "And, love? If you ever cheat on us. I'll personally fight my way into control and kill you. Bye, Sasu-kun!" He waved cutely, giving an innocent smile.

-Outside of Naruto's mind

When Sasuke was back in his body he sighed, and looked down to the blond that was still fast asleep. "And don't you forget this either, Little One. _(2)_ I love you too, every complicated bit, and part of you. I'll never, _ever_ give you up. I'll kill anyone who tries to stop me from having you." he whispered against his ear, "I love you, my love." He said kissing that tanned whiskered cheek. He then closed his eyes, and started to fall asleep. For once, he slept peaceful, the nightmares for once not coming to haunt him. For once not having to go, and sleep next to his brides. Because, he could sleep next to his love, none of that could reach him.

* * *

_(1)_: Kyubbi is so full of it, I swear. 

_(2)_:Seeing as so many people liked when he said 'little one' and thought it was a kink and sexy, I put it in here again, happy?

Resse-chan: Yes. 12 pages, not 13 like it was fighting to be, but 12 good long pages of SasuXNaru, SasuXKyuu, SasuXChibi!Naru. Why these pairings? I don't know, they just came out. But its mostly SasuXNaru because the other two are apart of Naruto. Oh yea, so you met Kyuu-chan, and he explained why his there. How he was made? Why was he REALLY made? Why was Naruto pushed to make Kyubbi? Why was Chibi Naru made? Why is he chibi? Is he really his conscious? That my dear readers are the questions that are still unknown. - Wow, aren't I nice just when I finally tell you about Kyuu I throw in these other questions. Well PLZ R&R AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!

**EDIT**: Ah, well. I hope this is better. And I changed the font size…..so it isn't 12 pages. Its only nine again. TT.TT I'm sorry. But some one –cough- The Last Kitten -cough- told me about the many mistakes. I am not mad, not at all! I'm happy some one told me. So I changed some stuff, shortened some sentences, and added some. I hope its better! Ja!


	6. Chapter Six: The French Maid Outfit

Resse-chan: **_THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION OF CHAP.6!_****_ Review, or pm me and tell me if this is better, or no. It diffrent because it has better grammar, and spelling. And it explains more; myself, I think that its closer to the first two chaps; before Aleera, Marishka, and Verona. Plus, I think its funnier. But, I'm corny soooooo! Plz read!_**

Warning: YAOI!, Sakura bashing, blood, and some het and violence. I guess that's all.

Disclaimer: Yes, yes I do own Naruto…….Wait you mean the actually series? I just have my friend's manga (that she won't be getting back any time soon) with him on the cover.

'……' Kyubbi

'……' Naruto's thinking

'…..' Sasuke

* * *

-Sasuke's P.O.V 

I grunted in response as I heard the bathroom door close.

My 'brides' had left me in the wash room again.

After Naruto had woken in the middle of the night he had screamed like a banshee. He called me a molester and rapist, and then told me to get out of his apartment. I was stunned at first, I quickly regained my senses and gave him a quick kiss on the check. Before he could voice his opinion; I disappeared into the shadows. I arrived home to see that the three were already there.

"I wonder how Naruto-chan is faring," I mumbled to myself after 20 minutes of soaking. "He did scream pretty loud. I wonder if he's alright."

I drew back into my mind, and slowly made a connection with my future mate's mind waves.

'_I wonder where Sasuke-san is.__'_ His delicious voice said.

I groaned as a jolt was sent to my groin. "Calm your self, Uchiha." I snapped at myself; shaking my head as my vision tried to turn red. "Don't do it, you are more respectable than that." I growled at myself, and finally won the battle; my eyesight retuning to normal, and my hand releasing myself to sit on the side of the large tub. Having decided to venture into my beloved's mind; I stepped out of the tub, and grabbed a towel wrapped it around my waist. I sat on the black tiled floor of my bathroom. I crossed my legs and concentrated.

-Inside Naruto's Mind

I walked around in the dark corridors of Naruto's mind in the form of my younger self.

So far I've found nothing except for random things; like how many flavors of ramen he's eaten so far.

I felt a pulse, and stopped. I turned to my left and waited.

A large doorway appeared.

I felt drawn to the place. I made a move to enter when a voice stopped me.

'Hello Sasu-kun.' Kyubbi's vibrated when I tried to look through that part of Naruto's mind. 'What are you looking for?' He said walking out of the large hall.

He appeared in dark red kimono, his hair in a high pony tail. He brushed loose stands from his face as a large metal door slammed behind him blocking off the hall.

'Just his schedule, Kyuu-kun.'  I said eyeing the large door behind him.

'Then why don't you come in? Naru-chan misses you, and he can help you find it.' He said smiling as he walked towards me.

I nodded, and watched as he walked a few feet in front of him. I turned back, towards the door. I reached a pale, small hand towards it. Only to yank it away when numerous locks sounded behind the door. I watched as many large chains appeared to cover the door, and it started to glow a deep orange.

"Hm, you do know curiosity killed the cat, right, Sasuke-chan?"

I looked over to my side not surprised to see Kyuubi by my side looking at the door. I nodded, and followed him away from the door. "Yes, Kyuu-kun. But satisfaction brought him back." I murmured catching the smirk that crossed Kyuubi's face.

-Inner Naruto's P.O.V (Naru-chan)

I was laying down on a small twin sized bed that I had materialized to my room; a small circular room that was painted a pale orange. I was just getting ready to fall asleep; when a voice that was not Naru-sama's or Kyuu-chan's sounded.

"Naru-kun? Are you awake?"

The voice was small, but still somewhat deep; Sasu-chan.

"Aye, Sasu-chan, just a little sleepy that's all." I said yawning, and rolling onto my other side to see the small Sasu-chan standing in my doorway. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Naruto-koi's schedule. He does have one, right?" he said approaching my small bed when I motioned him forward.

I nodded, but I was more interested in changing his kimono different colors. "Yes. His first priority is ramen, then school, Sakura-baka, sleep, ramen, make you stop stalking him, and get then more ramen." I said finally settling on dark royal blue. I nodded and smiled as I looked at my work, then started on his hair.

"That's it, nothing else?" he said, not showing any sign of annoyance when I accidentally put a light pink bow in his hair.

"No….wait, I think he's supposed to meet Sakura-baka after school today." I said giving up on his hair, and leaving it alone; I just gave him a thin black lace chocker. "I think she's finally going to apologize. At least that's why Naruto-sama's hopes are sky rocketing." I studied him for awhile, then a thought struck me. "Hey, Sasu-chan, what do you look like as your normal self?" I said before he could ask me something else.

Sasu-chan looked thrown off before he opened his mouth. "You never seen me through Naruto-koi's eyes before?"

I shook my head, "No. I can't look, or share his eyesight without him knowing about me. And he doesn't; so I can not. I only know of the outside world because of the thoughts that I can get a hold of, and what Kyuu-chan'll tell me." I shrugged my shoulders, "So, what do you look like, Sasu-chan?"

He thought, "Can you let me change into my normal form?" he said.

I nodded, and a sound of bones cracking filled the room.

In Sasuke's place appeared a giant, pure black with a tint of blue furred male wolf with red eyes.

'This is what I look like; when I'm in my natural form.' His voice sounded through the small room.

The sound of bones cracking again filled the room.

In the wolf's spot stood an older version of Sasu-chan stood. His skin was still sickly pale. His hair was now spiked in the back, and the fringe was longer, but still flat; hanging in his face and onyx eyes. He was a few inches taller than Naruto-sama. "This is me in my normal form. As you can tell I'm a vampire." He opened his mouth a little to let me see the sharp fangs.

I grinned as I felt my cheeks heat up. "Ne, you're very beautiful Sasu-chan. I'm sure that Naruto-sama likes you. He'll come around soon. He's still just hurting over what Sakura-baka did."

"The pink thing made Naruto-koi cry?" he said, his voice much deeper than when he was smaller.

I blushed harder. I'm sure that my face could make a ruby envious. I nodded not trusting my voice.

He smirked when he looked at my face. Letting out a deep chuckle he said. "I should be ashamed; making a child as red as a tomato." He leaned down, and kissed me softly on the lips. Then smirked after he gave my lips a soft lick. "But I'm not; I'll see you soon, Naru-kun." He said before he vanished.

-Kyubbi's P.O.V

I entered the part of Naru-kit's mind that Naru-chan had made his room. I slid open the door, and entered the pale orange room.

Naru-chan sat there his face red as a cherry. His dark blue eyes fogged over. He looked at me with his clouded eyes, and smiled. "Kyuu-chan!" He looked really happy. "How come you didn't tell me that Sasuke-chan looks so hott in his vampire form?" he giggled.

I smirked, "You saw him?" Naru-chan nodded happily. "He's pretty sexy, ne? I can't believe that Naru-kit doesn't just fuck him already! I mean, if I were in control; we would be going at it like bunnies in heat on crack!"

Naru-chan blushed more, but nodded none the less. "I agree!" _(1)_

-Normal P.O.V

-Naruto's House

Naruto sighed as he dragged himself out of bed, and made his way to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, he brushed his teeth. Running his fingers through his hair, he walked out of the bathroom in all his insanely naked glory. He pulled on some boxers. Then searched around until he found a pair of cargo pants, and a loose dull orange shirt. Once he pulled those on her put on a pair of socks that were soon followed by his black shoes. He then pulled on his gray hoody and exited his room. He entered his kitchen, and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth as he walked to his front room. He grabbed his keys, cell phone, and wallet on his way towards the door. He opened up the door, and closed it; not locking it because he would be back soon. He made his way down the stairs, and across the run down half full parking lot. He kept walking till he reached the bus stop; where he waited a good fifteen minutes, before the bus arrived. He got off the bus on the better side of town. He walked a few blocks before he came to a stop in front of a book store with a joint coffee shop. Better known as Barnes and Nobles. He went inside, and walked right to the anime section. He picked up an anime called 'Loveless', then went to Starbucks. He sat at a table and waited. He waited a good 40 minutes after the designated time. He'd read the book over so many times that he could recite you the manga on command. A pink haired girl finally showed up, not looking at all worried if she'd made the blond wait.

"Oh, Naruto. You're already here? I thought you would be late, like you always are." she said flipping her hair over one shoulder once she'd sat down.

"No, Sakura-chan, for once I got here on time! Isn't that great!" he said smiling his cute, wide grin.

"Yea, yea. Now Naruto, my best friend, my buddy, the person I've known since middle school-"

Her long rant was cut off as someone said: "Hey, Sasuke-chan! Isn't that Naruto-kun?!"

The pair looked over to see Sasuke just look over to where Verona was pointing with Aleera, and Marishka standing next to her.

"Why yes, Verona. That is very much Naruto-chan." He said gliding over to where they sat. He had on skin tight leather pants with a few chains, a semi tight black shirt, and a black trench coat on.

The three women were right behind him.

Verona wore a pair of light gray jean shorts that were frayed at the ends, a baby blue belly shirt on, with her long blond hair up in high pigtails.

Marishka had on dark blue hip huggers, a black belt, and a lime green tank top on. Her long red hair in a high pony tail.

Aleera was in a faded blue jean short skirt that came to mid thigh, a long sleeved v necked black shirt on. Her long black hair falling to her waist like the others would be; but now only it was wavy.

They all sat down at the small table, and the three women glared at Sakura.

"Isn't it too much to be wearing that?" Marishka asked Sakura.

"Yea, isn't that too small; a little too many sizes too small?" Verona said.

"I mean, come on. You look like you just busted out of 'Skank University'." Aleera stated.

Marishka and Verona laughed. "If she had stayed long enough I'm sure she would have graduated with flying colors!" Marishka said.

"What was your major, girl? Was it 'whore', 'slut', 'skank', 'bimbo', 'tramp', 'prostitute', or 'stripper'?!_(2)_" Verona choked out.

She looked down at her outfit. It was a small hot pink skirt that barely covered anything up, high stripper heels, a small light pink bikini top. Sakura looked up to show her scarlet face.

"It's not that bad. Really. I like it." Naruto said.

Sasuke's face was pulled into a scowl as he watched Naruto talk to the pink haired thing.

Sakura saw Sasuke looking over at her and Naruto. She thought he was looking at her; jealous because she was talking to Naruto, so she knocked her drink that she had brought in all over Naruto. "Opps!"

Naruto jumped up in surprised. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, it's REALLY _cold!"_

Sasuke took that time to jump up too, and take Naruto by his arm. He dragged him into the restroom. "Taking him to clean up." Sasuke said over his shoulder to his 'brides'. "Please, do be good, pets." He said dragging the blond into the restroom that was meant for one.

"Ok." They said in unison. Then turned and gave the pink haired girl the evil eye once their master was no longer in sight.

The three vampiresses glared as Sakura looked at them moodily.

"You all like Sasuke-kun, too?"

Marishka, Verona, and Aleera all made disgusted faces. "No, he's like our brother." Then smirked together. "But he's taken you know."

Sakura looked angry as she jumped up from the table. "BY WHO?!"

At that moment Sasuke and Naruto decided to tumble out of the restroom. Their limbs tangled together; with Sasuke furiously attacking Naruto's smaller, and fuller lips with his own.

Sakura looked horrified like everyone else in the café.

Well except for Verona, Aleera, and Marishka who were busy cheering their master on. All was well.

-Inside of Naruto's Mind

Kyubbi laughed as watched Naru-chan's red face get darker by the second.

He had finally let him have a look through Naruto's eyes. How was he supposed to know that he was having an insane make-out with his vampire stalker? That just happened to be in all leather? Exactly.

-Outside Naruto's Mind

The kiss between the blond and brunette was getting heated.

Sasuke was ravishing the poor boy.

Naruto had barely given into the kiss when Sasuke pulled back.

Sasuke licked his lips as he looked down at his flushed mate. "Love, you taste so good." He whispered against the blonde's bruised, and kiss swollen lips. "I wonder….." He lowered his head to the teen's neck while Naruto was still in a daze. He gave the spot a quick kiss after he gave it a slow lick. Slowly sank his extended fangs into the tan column.

Naruto gave a loud moan, wither it was from pain or pleasure; Sasuke didn't know.

Sasuke moaned as the coppery liquid flooded his mouth. He barely noticed time stopping as he took swallow after swallow of the sweet, pure blood of his mate.

"….Sasuke-kun. I think you should stop before you kill the poor boy." A rich female voice said softly.

Sasuke; annoyed that someone had disturbed his feeding of such pure blood; pulled his fangs out and bared the bloody teeth at the person, his eyes taking on a deep red. When he saw who was behind him his eyes went back to an onyx, and his fangs returned to normal. "Countress Shantel?"

-Ino's P.O.V

I stayed to the shadows as I slowly moved through the twisting alleyways. I finally came to the place I was looking for.

It was a dark club in the slums of the city.

I walked in and went straight to the bar. "Miss?" I whispered to the feminine shaped figure that was behind the bar. "Miss?" I whispered again, only louder.

The figure stiffened, but kept her back to me as continued to cleaning a shot glass.

"Miss." I said in a normal voice.

"The reason I'm not responding is because, I'm NOT a 'miss'." She turned her golden violet eyes flashing.

I noticed that though his face was slightly rounded, his electric blue bangs framed his face as his hair fell softly to his waist, his ivory skin looking baby soft, and he also had the figure of a woman; he still had the aura of a man. "Oh, I'm deeply sorry! It's just from behind-"

He gave me a cold glare then turned his back on me; not bothering to listen to my apology.

I huffed as a flush of embarrassment came onto my face. "Well, Sir. Could you please tell me how owns this…..delightful little place?" I said slowly, and softly hoping to become appealing to him.

"I, and my love do." He said crossly.

"Oh, then hello! My name is Yamanaka Ino."

"So? My name is Takahashi Seth. Your point?" he said coldly.

"I was wondering if you would like to make a deal." I said sweetly.

"No deal; I've learned to never do business with The Yamanaka Clan. They never hold up their end of the deal." He said setting down the now dry glass, and started to reach for another wet one.

"Then I'll pay you up front." I leaned over the counter when he had turned around making sure that my dress dipped enough so that my cleavage was showing. "I'll make it worth your wild."

He gave me a bored look. "I don't swing that way."

I glared as I straighten up again. "Fine, then I'll still pay up front. How much will it cost?"

"It depends." He said finally looking as if I'd caught his interest. "I'll do almost anything as long as it doesn't have me cheating on my lover."

"I want you to get me some information on some one." I said looking deep into his eyes.

"That'll be…..sixty thousand…..a day." He said looking at me suspiciously.

"Done." I said reaching into the front of my dress, and taking out the sixty thousand and handed it to him. "The person's name is Uzumaki Naruto. She has blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. And she's also human."

He look disgusted then took the money after he had but a glove on, and slipped it into his pocket. "Alright."

I was about to leave when I look at him again, then sniffed. He smelled heavily of elder vampire, but still had an under sent of human. He might just be a human who owns the place and lets vampires in unaware of it. But I doubted it, "Takahashi-san, if I may ask who your lover is?"

A man came out from the shadows then, and stood behind Takahashi-san.

"You may know if he wants you to. Do you mind, my love?" Takahashi-san said totally at ease, as I stiffened recognizing the person behind him.

"Not at all, Seth-chan. But, you already know who I am; don't you Yamanaka-san?" he said his deep voice velvety soft.

Takahashi-san turned around and buried his face in the vampire's black velvet button up shirt covered chest. "She isn't one of your past lovers, is she?"

"No, my sweet. She is not." The vampire lowered his head so that his black bangs fell into his unnaturally red eyes as he gazed at the top of Takahashi-san's head.

"Good. Because if she was I would have had to kill her." He said when the vampire lifted his deathly pale hand, and ran it through his hair.

"Now leave, Yamanaka-san, you've got what you wanted." He glared at me. His soft and gentle loving eyes turning hard and cold when he turned his eyes towards me.

"Ah, thank you. I bid you farewell, Takahashi-san," I bowed to the blue haired male, "and to you……..Uchiha Itachi-sama…." then bowed to the elder. I slowly walked backwards to the exit, not wanting to offend the elder; and eldest of The Uchiha Clan. It was rumored that he killed his whole clan, save Sasuke-kun, because they had offended him some how.

"I look forward to what my baby brother will do when he finds out that you've had my sweet find his mate's files." Uchiha Itachi-sama said.

"With all due respect Uchiha Itachi-sama. I doubt he will find out. If my sources are correct; your lover Takahashi-sama, is the best, and has never once been caught." I said stepping out of the club.

"If anything happens to him while he's on this job……I'll personally hold you and your kin responsible, Yamanaka-san." His voice chased after me sending a shiver of fear down my spine.

I didn't dare turn my back to the club until I was five blocks away. "Ugh, he always gives me the creeps." I said shivering. "His eyes always red as if he's permanently pissed off. I wonder if Sasuke-kun's eyes will become like that?" I gave a shudder, "I hope not. He will eventually become blind if he keeps his eyes like that." I disappeared into the shadows once I had entered another ally.

-Seth's P.O.V

I watched as the girl left, never turning her back on us. "Love." I looked up into his crimson eyes. "Why do you keep your eyes red like that? You'll ruin your eye sight." I said softly.

"Then let it happen. I no longer wish to see this horrid place." He said into my shoulder, where he had laid his head once I'd asked my question.

I felt some what hurt. "So you don't want to see me again, 'Tachi-chan?"

"No worries love." he smirked against my shoulder, "I could not forget about you. Your face is permanently burned into my memory……..Along with some rather interesting faces you make when we have sex."

My face burned a deep red as I pulled away from him. "You Hentai!" I yelled playfully.

"Yes, my sweet, but I'm your pervert." He said smirking.

And how true he was. He's centuries older than me, a male, and a mean, cold, broody, evil pervert; but he's mine. "And don't you forget it." I said stepping back into his open arms and gently pressing my lips to his.

-The Next Day

-Sasuke's Castle

-Normal P.O.V

Sasuke had woken, let his brides bathe him, and dress him in black baggy cargo pants with several heavy chains attached, and a tight black shirt with heavy black combat boots. Now he was whistling the funeral march happily as he made his way down two floors of spiral stair cases. Then when he was a few good feet under ground he came to a halt in front a giant metal platted down with locks upon locks on it. He quickly un-locked them with ease, then entered the room.

Well it was more like a dungeon, not even the brides knew of it.

There in the middle of the room was a giant four post bed with black sheets on it.

There Naruto had his wrists, and ankles attached by hand cuffs to each post, with a black satin scarf as a gage.

What really excited Sasuke was what Naruto was wearing.

In place of the outfit from earlier he was wearing a short French maid outfit, with black fishnet stockings, light eye liner around his closed eyes, and shiny lip gloss on his plump lips.

Sasuke quietly made his way over to his captive not wanting to wake him just yet. When he was at the edge of the bed he climbed on and slowly crawled to the blond laid. He looked down at the round face and smiled, the softly pressed his lips to his mate's. But because he was so excited to see his mate like this; he missed that Naruto wasn't really asleep only faking it. So when Naruto brought up his knee, and brought it up painfully to Sasuke's crotch; he was not only in pain but surprised. "AH! You little evil, harsh, beautiful thing, you!" he said holding his family jewels as he rolled around groaning in pain.

Naruto smirked as he watched the vampire roll around in pain. "That's what you get for trying to molest me in my sleep." He said smugly.

When the pain subsided Sasuke glared at the blond. "You……brilliant little thing you!" He said happily as a smile appeared on his face. "Now I won't have to worry about you if something happens! Though now I'm going to have to get tighter hand cuffs….."

Naruto looked at him as if he was crazy. "No! Get away from me, you! You! YOU!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto's face got redder, and redder with anger. "Calm down, love. Don't get so angry, or I won't take you to see Countress Shantel."

Naruto scowled as he tried to match a name with the face, then he smiled brightly once he had. "Shantel-neechan?" He said a smile coming on his face.

Sasuke glared lightly at the happy blond. "What? You get excited when I talk of Aunt Shantel. But when you see me, you knee in my privates? That hurts, love. That hurts me right here." He said placing his hand where his heart gave small beats barely noticeable. Since he only needed it to pump the stolen blood through out his body it beated was slower than a human's. So it was a common mistake to assume that he didn't have a heart beat any more.

"Yadda, yadda! I want to see, Shantel-neechan!"

Sasuke scowled as he un-cuffed his love from the bed.

The only reason he was doing it was because Aunt Shantel had ordered him as a Countress to bring his human mate to meet her own human mate.

When Naruto was un-cuffed, Sasuke took the gage all the way off, and helped the blonde stand.

He then led the human up the stair cases, then up many floors before they reached his room.

There the three brides sat in a circle in the middle of the room in the clothes from yesterday.

"Hi, Naruto-chan!" Verona said, the first one to notice them enter the room.

"Hello, Naruto." Was how Marishka greeted him.

"Hey, Naru-chan." Aleera said.

Though while their greetings were friendly enough; neither female moved from their circle to face them, or even lift their heads and open their eyes.

Sasuke led Naruto by the hand in the middle of the circle, and sat down pulling Naruto into his lap.

"The Hell? Let me go!" Naruto tried to struggle out of his arms.

"Shh, love." Sasuke whispered in his ear, "Don't break their concentration."

Naruto stopped his struggle as he finally notice that the three vampiresses were chanting something in unison.

Sasuke joined in, holding Naruto tightly to his chest.

'_I am a child of the dark, _

_I roam the night. _

_I feed off the weak to become powerful. _

_The powers I possess are unimaginable._

_Those who do not possess the power, _

_Let them borrow the gift from I'_

That was all Naruto could make out before they switched into some strange language the chanting becoming louder and faster. He saw an aura surround the vampires.

Sasuke's shined a deep navy blue.

Verona's a dark forest green.

Marishka's a maroon.

Aleera's a black.

The auras seemed to surround Naruto and merge together.

He looked shocked when three auras; one a bright orange, one a deep red, and the other a light blue, came out of his body and joined the vampires.

There was a giant rush of wind, and a flash of light. A soft voice whispering past them in a different language, causing another flash of blinding light.

When Naruto opened his eyes they were sitting on a forest floor. "What was that?" He asked as he watched the vampires stand up, and dust themselves off.

The vampiresses gave a snap of their fingers. They were now in long elegant black dresses. Their long hair, the length any respectful female vampire would have it; to their waists pulled up in a tight bun held by a black ribbon.

"Hm?" He said glancing at Naruto who was still sitting on the floor as he looked his brides over, and gave an approving nod. "Oh. That, my dear mate," He said helping the blond up. "Was the native tongue of vampires." He dusted Naruto off; slowly sliding his palms against Naruto's round bum, and his exposed, soft tan thighs.

Naruto blushed, and brushed off the vampire's hands. "Okay. Then who was that voice?" He muttered pulling on the end of the short dress.

The vampires looked surprised.

"…You heard that?" The female vamps said stunned, while Sasuke looked proud.

"I knew you were special, Little One." He said raising a hand and caressing Naruto's marked cheek. "That, love, was the very first vampire. She's the goddess, my love. Only vampires, and other 'supernatural beings' are suppose to hear her." He gained a warm look in his eyes as he stepped closer to his future mate, and brushed his lips gently against the blonde's. "You're very special, My Little One."

**T.B.C…..**

* * *

_(1):_Ok, I don't care what you thought. If you were in some one's mind for 4 to 5 years tops you would become a perv too. 

_(2): _NO I DO NOT HAVE SOMETHING AGIANST ANY OF THE NAMES I MENTIONED. I mean you gotta do what you gotta do to survive right? And so of my female cousins were some of these names that I mentioned.

_Resse-chan:….Um, yea. - Sorry! But I looked over it while I was revising it…….And yea. Then some how it just came out like this. XD Forgive me? lol. People said it was confusing…….So, is this better, or no? Well at least chapter 7 will come out fast! PLZ R&R AND TELL ME IF THIS IS BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL CHAP 6! _


	7. Chapter Seven: The Oneechans

Resse-chan: Um, yea. I'm not in a very good mood right now. In fact I feel like biting someone's head off right now. So, yea. Sorry if it shows through my typing.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like, then don't read. Cussing.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

'……' Kyubbi

'……' Naruto's thinking

'…..' Sasuke

* * *

The currently cross dressing blond spluttered, as his face took on a deep flush.

Sasuke smirked at his mate's reaction, and leaned in to steal another kiss when he was interrupted.

"Now, Sasu-chan." His 'brides' said in unison. "Do stop your teasing. Remember, we are here on business. Countress Shantel has called us here." They said as they watched their master, and his mate amused.

Sasuke leaned away from his dazed, and blushing mate. "I guess you are right." He said addressing them as one.

He'd long ago figured out that it was much easier to talk to them as if they were one person when they talked like this.

Other wise, they would answer him smartly as one to a question he'd directed to only one woman.

They nodded, "Then do you want us to get you, and Naruto-kun, ready?" They said; their voices laced with heavy amusement.

Sasuke looked at his 'brides', then down at his clothes; all leather. He knew it was a dangerous thing to do; entering Countress Shantel's castle clad in all leather. But then he looked back to his 'brides' faces that looked innocent; but he knew better than to trust the three with changing him with their 'snap dressing', as they liked to call it. Once he had fallen for their forged innocence, and he'd been forced to wear bright pinks, and purples to a meeting with The Vampire Elders.

He was in no rush to re-live the experience.

"Um. No, this will do." The Uchiha said, trying to keep his fear out of his voice. If he hesitated now; he was dead meat.

They could smell fear miles away.

The three lady vampires seemed to pout, then instantly brightened. "Then, Uchiha-sama; can we dress, Uzumaki-chan?" Their voice dripping sweetness.

He shivered at their bright smiles.

If he said 'no', then they would be either depressed or angry. He did _not_ want any angry, or depressed 'brides'.

Bad things happened when his 'brides' were angry, or depressed. The last time they were angry? They sunk Atlantis. And the last time they were depressed? They kicked off The Great Depression. Yes, _very_ bad thing happened when they were depressed, or angry.

"Very well." He said, slowly backing away from the three females, and his mate. "Come to Countress Shantel's castle when you have finished." He said turning around, and heading throw an area of trees. 'I am sorry, my love. Please forgive me for leaving you with them, My Little One.'

-Naruto's P.O.V

I blinked as I watched Sasuke-san walk, and then disappear in the think wall of trees.

'I am sorry, my love. Please forgive me for leaving you with them, My Little One.'

'_What the hell was that about?' _I though thought confused as I stood in the clearing. A sudden cold breeze went by, and I finally realized how breeze it was to wear a dress. _'Hmmmmm, breezy.' _

"Naruto-kun……."

I stiffened at the sound of The Oneechans _(1)_ voices. I slowly turned around to see their smiling faces. _'Oh god, I'm going to die._'

* * *

**T.B.C….**

* * *

_(1):_ Hmmmm, I wonder. How did we get from 'three female vamps', to '_The_ Oneechans'? Anyone know?

Resse-chan: Yes, I know. I know. Its very short. Your all thinking

'Tha hell? How'd we get from 16 pages, to freakin' 2 pages?!!!'

I am SO SORRY!!! But I thought this was a good part to end it. So no worries; the next one will be longer. I just wanted to hurry, and get this out for you all. So I will understand if you don't R but I still do ask if you would, please.


End file.
